BLOSSOM
by babenedict
Summary: It looks like everything is going perfectly, but no one knows the truth. We started to walk hand in hand, as long as you didn't let go of my hand. Aku telah berjanji akan selamanya ada di sisimu, jangan pernah lupakan itu. Perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah. KRISLU. Disturbing contents. Terjemahan.


**Diterjemahkan dari Blossom**

(story/view/371173)

**Karya ShichiGatsu**

(profile/view/174876)

**Copyright © ShichiGatsu, 2013**

-tambahkan asianfanficsdotcom/ di depannya-

* * *

**BLOSSOM**

"_Karena kaulah satu-satunya…"_

* * *

Warning: M karena menurutku ini kinda disturbing dan nggak cocok untuk ditaro dibawah rate T apalagi K+.

* * *

_-x-x-x-_

_tes… tes… tes…_

"**Luhan menurutmu, apa kita harus membeli rumah baru? Aku tidak suka manajer kita punya kunci ke rumah ini. Rasanya dia bisa menerobos masuk ke sini sewaktu-waktu. Aku memang sudah mengganti kuncinya, tapi aku masih saja merasa dia akan menggedor-gedor pintunya sampai kita biarkan dia masuk. Dan kerannya, masih saja bocor. Kita benar-benar harus mencari tempat yang baru."**

"**Luhan?"**Aku mendongak, merasa risau karena dia tak juga menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa atas ucapanku barusan. Aku letakkan garpuku perlahan-lahan; Luhan sama sekali belum menyentuh makan malamnya. Aku benci sekali kalau dia tak mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

_tes… tes… tes…_

"**Apa kau masih marah padaku? 'Kan sudah kubilang, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku mengerti kalau kau marah, tapi kau tak bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk mogok makan."**

_tes… tes… tes…_

"**Jangan menangis, Luhan, **_**please**_**, aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Aku sadar, tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku hanya mencoba agar kau bisa mengerti." **Aku tak tahan melihatnya menangis, terlalu menyedihkan. Sama sekali tak cocok untuknya. Aku berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menujunya.

_tes… tes… tes…_

Aku geser kursinya—yang tahunya mudah, agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia benar-benar kehilangan berat badannya. Sembari menyapukan telapak tanganku pada surai halusnya, aku berlutut dan memandangnya lekat. Air mata berguguran ke wajahnya dan kantung mata itu, membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari yang seharusnya. Aku merasa putus asa, tapi berusaha untuk meredam amarahku. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di pangkuannya, sembari menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pikiran-pikiranku. Aku harus membuat Luhan mengerti. Penting bagiku agar dia bisa mengerti.

_tes… tes… tes…_

"**Aku tidak bodoh, Luhan, aku tahu kau sering menghabiskan waktumu bersama Sehun. Member yang lain juga menyadarinya dan mereka tak bisa menutupinya dariku. Alasan mengapa aku tidak bertanya langsung saja padamu bukanlah karena aku takut. Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu, sungguh. Yang penting kau masih kembali padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja buatku." **Aku meraba lengannya yang terbungkus kaus, menulikan engahannya ketika kutekan jari-jariku disana.

_tes… tes… tes…_

"**Tapi kau malah mengacaukannya, 'kan? Sudah berulang kali ku katakan padamu, aku tak peduli kau tidur dengan siapapun, yang penting kau masih kembali padaku." **Aku mengacuhkan ringisannya. Jari-jariku mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya yang telah kaku oleh darah kering. Aku mau dia mengerti kalau dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia yang memulai semuanya duluan.

_tes… tes… tes…_

"**Haruskah kau meninggalkanku? Mengapa kau tidak senang bila hanya bertemu Sehun sekali-sekali saja? Apa Sehun berhak atas perhatianmu ini? Kau tahu, ketika kau bilang kau akan meninggalkanku demi Sehun, aku langsung sadar kalau kau tidak mengerti. Kau harus bisa mengerti, Luhan. Tanpaku, kau tak bisa berkembang. Kau tidak mungkin jadi sempurna. Tidak bisakah kau rasakan itu? Kita melengkapi satu sama lain. Kau dan aku. Bukan kau dan Sehun! Tidakkah kau mengerti betapa bodohnya keputusanmu itu?! Membuang segalanya demi percintaan bodohmu itu?! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu menghancurkan segalanya?!" **Darah merembes keluar dari pergelangannya yang ku cengkeram sekuat tenaga. Aku hanya ingin menyakitinya. Aku berhenti saat mendengar dia merintih. Menutup mataku, aku berdiri dan memandang Luhan. Dia terlihat seperti ingin berbicara padaku.

_tes… tes… tes…_

"**Maaf aku harus memotong lidahmu. Kau hanya bisa berteriak sekarang. Tapi jangan takut, sudah tidak penting bagimu untuk bicara. Meskipun hatiku sakit karena tidak bisa mendengarkan suaramu lagi, lebih baik kau bisu daripada harus membiarkanmu menyuarakan pikiran-pikiran gilamu. **_**Please**_**, mengertilah, aku sedang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan hubungan kita dan suaramu ada hal pertama yang harus musnah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, Luhan. Kau bagaikan kembang beracun yang bermekaran di dalam hatiku, memonopoli setiap detak jantungku. Apa jadinya aku tanpamu? Dan apa jadinya kau tanpaku?"**Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku pada sisi-sisi wajahnya—mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatikannya. Dia menangis lagi. Air matanya mengalir dengan bebas di pipinya. Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang mencoba untuk menolehkan wajahnya dariku. Aku harus membuatnya mengerti. Penting bagiku agar dia bisa mengerti.

_tes… tes… tes…_

"**Aku mencoba untuk membuatmu mengerti betapa kau membutuhkan aku. Aku tahu ini menyakitkanmu, tapi penting bagiku agar kau bisa mengerti. Luka-luka di pergelanganmu, tidak akan membunuhmu tapi pasti, akan melemahkan lengan-lenganmu. Kalau kakimu, kurasa akan berbeda ceritanya." **Aku meraba wajahnya yang basah air mata, mataku mencoba untuk merekam ekspresinya. Marah, bingung, jijik, putus asa dan kesepian. Penting agar dia bisa mengerti semua ini. Aku jadi merindukan senyuman dan tawanya.

"**Aku juga telah melukai tendon Achilles**(1)**mu. Dengan parah. Aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. **_**Please**_**, mengertilah, aku melakukan ini agar kau tetap berada di sini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menghancurkan 'kita'. Kita sempurna. Kita indah bersama. Aku harus melakukan semua ini untuk menunjukkan seberapa pentingnya 'kita'. Biarkan aku jadi suaramu, biarkan aku berbicara untukmu. Biarkan aku jadi tangan dan kakimu. Biarkan aku, Luhan. Biarkan aku jadi segalanya untukmu." **Aku menyandarkan kepalaku padanya, nafasnya yang menderu menerpa wajahku. Dia tidak akan mencoba untuk pergi lagi, tidak akan lari lagi dari sentuhanku. Aku berpura-pura untuk tidak melihat tatapan bencinya kepadaku saat aku bangun dari berlututku. Tanganku menyisiri rambutnya yang lembab oleh keringat. Aku harap aku _bisa _membuatnya mengerti.

_Tamat..._

* * *

(1) Tendon Achilles itu tendon (ujung otot yang menempel pada tulang) paling tebal yang letaknya di kaki bagian belakang, bawah. Fungsinya menggerakan telapak kaki (karena nempel ke tumit).

* * *

Aku rasa impactnya setelah baca terjemahan ini nggak se-se kalau kalian baca versi aslinya. Haha

Seperti biasa, link lengkapnya ada di bio aku ya (kalo penasaran sama yg aslinya) :p

Terimakasih udah baca!


End file.
